Network elements, for example, switches and routers, are designed with an assumption that a maintenance strategy will be applied to the network element when resources of the network element fail. In one example, a fault-tolerant system employs redundant resources to provide functionality of the network element for a call over the network until the failed resources can be replaced. Currently, when a fault occurs within a Field Replaceable Unit (“FRU”) on a network element, the network element deactivates the FRU and marks the FRU as “dead”. The network element employs a redundant FRU to provide the functionality of the FRU marked as “dead”. A crafts person arrives at the site of the network element and replaces the dead FRU for a new FRU within a few hours. As one shortcoming, if the redundant FRU fails before the crafts person can arrive at the site to replace the dead FRU, the network element terminates all functionality provided by the network element for connections placed over the network. The crafts person may be unable to arrive at the site of a failed network element for several reasons. These include natural causes, like storms, blizzards, earthquakes, hurricanes, etc. They could also include man-made causes such as terrorist acts, war, protests, and labor disputes. It is desirable that the network elements continue to function as well as possible, even in the event of delayed maintenance actions.
In another example, the network element receives periodic manual tuning of parameters of the resources of the network element. For example, a crafts person arrives at the site of the network element to adjust the gain of optical signal components of the network element. As another shortcoming, where the crafts person is unable to arrive at the site of the network element, the optical signal components degenerate into a state of undesired functionality.
Thus, a need exists for extending a duration of time in which a network element provides functionality for connections placed over a network when resources of the network element fail.